


Fluff Maybe

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: One shot. 10k doesn't know what he is to Murphy, but at the moment he doesn't seem to care.





	Fluff Maybe

*May add to this later. Nothing is out of the realm of possibility ;)

\--

“Come with me,” Murphy whispered into 10k’s neck just before trailing kisses there. 

Whether if the man was asking him to go along with him forever or go with him until he got bored with him, the late teen really didn’t care as long as he kept touching him.

“Okay.”


End file.
